At Your Service
by hphglover
Summary: Quinn's plumbing needs fixing. Santana comes to the rescue. Sexy times ensue.


_A/N: This is just an idea that hasn't left me alone for days so I had to write it out. It's basically smut and fluff for the fun of it. _

_It should be obvious to all that nothing belongs to me other than my twisted ideas._

**At Your Service**

At the knock on her door, Quinn Fabray's eyes moved from the papers clutched in her hand to the elegant watch on her wrist noticing that it was almost seven in the evening. She walked towards the door and looked through the peephole before opening it. She looked at the raven haired woman on the other side and tilted her head to the side as her eyes traveled from the floor to a pair of black, steel-toed boots, to carpenter style jeans, to a leather tool belt that fit snuggly against her hips and a white t-shirt that left little to the imagination. Her eyes lingered a little too long on her chest and she found herself suddenly licking her dry lips. Knowing she was being rude, her eyes moved up a slender neck and reached pouty looking lips that were just begging to be kissed. Next came dark eyes that stole her breath away when they locked onto hers.

"Ms. Fabray?" the woman asked, a little smirk lifting the corner of her lips.

"Uh," the blonde croaked before clearing her throat to continue. "That's me. Can I help you?"

"I'm here to fix your plumbing," she explained.

"You're not Tony," Quinn said absentmindedly as her eyes took to roaming again.

She couldn't help herself. She'd never met a plumber that looked quite like _her_. The other woman laughed a little and Quinn felt the muscles in her stomach jolt at the sound. It was one of the sexiest laughs she'd ever heard.

"My name is Santana. Uncle Tony is feeling a little under the weather this week so I'm helping him out. He got your call earlier today but I was just now able to get away."

"Oh."

"I know it's kinda late, but I didn't want to go home without coming by here first."

"I see."

Santana shifted on her feet as the blonde kept looking at her. She had to admit, she was gorgeous. Dressed in a dark gray pencil skirt, button-up silk shirt, killer heels and those dark rimmed glasses, the woman screamed success and confidence. She especially liked her blonde hair, which was gathered in a stylish chignon. Her fingers were oddly itching to let it lose and see what it would look like framing her beautiful face.

"Um, can I come in or is this a bad time?" she asked hesitantly.

Snapping out of it finally, Quinn nodded and stepped aside to let the other woman in.

Santana picked up her tool box from the floor and followed her in. "Is it the kitchen or bathroom sink? Uncle Tony didn't specify and he didn't sound good, so I didn't press him for more information."

"It's the kitchen sink. It's taking forever to drain and I've been meaning to call him but I've just been traveling a lot this month so I didn't get to it sooner."

"I'll take a look at it. It shouldn't be anything too complicated and I'll try to be quick. You probably want to relax after a long day." Santana looked at the papers on Quinn's hand and then her eyes traveled to the dining room table where a laptop was opened and surrounded by more papers and folders. "Looks like you're still busy with work as well."

Quinn followed her eyes and nodded. "I'm in the middle of a big case right now so I don't get much free time. It's getting to the end and needs my full attention."

"You're a lawyer then?" Santana asked as she set the tool box by the sink and opened the faucet to let the water run and pool in the bottom of the sink.

"I am." She looked back at what Santana was doing and curiosity got the better of her. "Are you just a plumber or do you do other jobs as well?"

"I know all there is to know about the maintenance and repair of a building like this. I've been helping Uncle Tony since I was a freshman in college and new to the city. It helped pay the bills while I was in school."

Quinn nodded, impressed by the woman that looked about her age. "And what did you go to school for?"

"Believe it or not, I'm considered a hotshot executive at a national advertising firm."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. She was impressed but then something dawned on her. "Are you just now getting off of work?"

Santana nodded. "I got off a little after six, ran home to change and came here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Santana! Tony should have told me. I could have waited."

"It's no biggie. I like to help him out. He's been great to me."

"Did you at least eat before coming here?"

Santana looked away from her, and shook her head in the negative. "I'll get something on the way back home, don't worry."

"If you insist on fixing this for me, then I insist on feeding you." Santana opened her mouth to protest and feeling a boldness she didn't usually use, she pressed her fingers against her lips to prevent any protest from the Latina. "I _insist_."

"Alright," she relented as she licked her lips once Quinn had moved her hand away. She couldn't believe they were tingling from the simple touch.

"What would you like to eat? I was going to order some Thai food but I'm not picky."

"Thai sounds good. I like it so anything you order is fine."

"I'll leave you to this then," the blonde said as she went back towards the dining room after picking up a menu from a cabinet drawer.

Santana watched her for a moment as she called and placed an order before shaking herself and opening the faucet again. She had been so distracted by the other woman that she hadn't even noticed how slow the water was draining to give her an idea of how big the problem was.

As she worked, her eyes kept moving over to where the blonde was. She couldn't help herself. She was easy on the eyes and looked so damn sexy sitting in front of her laptop while typing a mile a minute or making notes on her legal pad. Quinn caught her looking several times, and both would look away before blushing slightly. Santana couldn't feel bad about it when the looks were being returned or when she caught Quinn looking at her.

The more they looked, the longer their eyes held until it was practically impossible for Santana to concentrate on what she was doing. Deciding she'd better finish unclogging the sink, she knelt on the floor and opened the cabinet under it. After she moved some pots and pans around to make room, she got to work on removing the pipes to clean the inside of them.

She worked diligently for the next few minutes and it was easy enough to fix. She reattached the disposer and the pipes and was finishing adjusting them when she heard the doorbell again and knew the food had probably arrived. Figuring the blonde would get it, she went about finishing her work.

"Santana."

The closeness of the voice calling her name startled her so much that she jerked and hit her head on the edge of the wood cabinet.

"Son of a _bitch_," she huffed angrily as pain exploded on the back of her head.

"Shit, Santana, I'm so sorry," Quinn immediately apologized as her hand landed on the small of the other woman's back.

It never occurred to her that sitting on her haunches and calling out Santana's name softly from her side would cause her to get hurt.

"Come here, let me check on that," she tried as she helped her move out from under the cabinet so she could sit on the floor.

She leaned wearily against the side of the cabinet and groaned softly, her eyes clouded with pain. Quinn knelt on the floor beside her and parted her hair gently to check her for injuries, cursing herself internally for being so stupid.

"You didn't break the skin, but you have a small bump here," she informed her quietly as her fingers touched around the area tenderly.

"I'll be okay in a minute. I just didn't expect you to be so close and call out my name."

"I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry."

Santana closed her eyes and took slow breaths as Quinn continued to look for signs of injury. Quinn's front was pressed against Santana's side and she didn't want to think about how delicious her soft breasts felt on either side of her arm. She was supposed to be in pain, but instead she choose to focus on the scent of Quinn's perfume. It was light and suited her perfectly. Not only that, but her fingers felt wonderful as they started massaging her nape lightly.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is! I should have known this would happen."

Santana opened her eyes warily and looked at the blonde. "Did you mean for it to happen?"

"_No_! Of course not, Santana."

"Then stop worrying about it. Could you help me up, please?"

Quinn immediately shot to her feet and extended her hands towards her. Santana grabbed them and pulled herself up. Only she did it kind of hurried and a wave of dizziness shot through her so fast she lost her balance and tumbled a little. Quinn's arms were immediately around her waist as she used her body to pin the Latina to the cabinet to keep her upright.

"Easy there," she cooed, her warm breath fanning against Santana's lips.

She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her parted lips and Quinn tightened her arms around her instinctively.

"Maybe we should get you to lie down for a bit," she suggested.

"No, give me just a moment until this passes."

Since Quinn was already invading her personal space, she lowered her head and rested her forehead against the blonde's shoulder, hands finding purchase on her hips.

Quinn swallowed hard as she held the Latina in her arms, chastising her traitorous body for reacting to the other woman so much when she was injured. She felt her nipples tighten as they pressed against Santana's front and had to bite her lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"What perfume do you use?" came the unexpected question.

Quinn was baffled for a moment before composing herself enough to answer. "Chanel's Coco Mademoiselle. Why?"

A little shrug. "You just smell _really_ good," she mumbled in response.

A swarm of butterflies suddenly exploded in her stomach. "Um, thanks," was all she managed.

"…welcome," was murmured back as her fingers flexed against the fabric of Quinn's skirt.

"Want to sit down?"

"Mm, no. I like it here."

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at the child-like voice. "Is that so?" she asked as her fingers ran tenderly through Santana's tresses.

"Yeah. You're comfy and smell good."

The blonde bit the corner of her bottom lip as she pondered what to do. Santana was clinging to her like her life depended on it, but was she doing it because she was weak or for some other reason? Before she could formulate a plan of action or decide what to do, Santana's voice brought her attention back to her.

"You should kiss it better, you know, if you're feeling so guilty and all. It did hurt like a _mother_," she grumbled.

Shivers ran up and down Quinn's spine at the words. "You want me to kiss you?"

"It would make me feel better." Santana lifted her head and looked into hooded hazel eyes. "Don't you want to make me feel better?"

Quinn simply nodded, lost in pools of ebony that were swimming with unspoken emotions that she couldn't fathom just yet.

"I do want you to feel better," she finally whispered.

"Then _kiss_ it better," the other woman encouraged.

"Turn around," Quinn finally relented.

Santana did as she was told and turned around, her backside now snuggly pressed against Quinn's front. The blonde's sharp intake of breath told her she wasn't the only one affected by their closeness. She shivered visibly when Quinn parted her hair again and placed a feather like kiss on the injured area. It felt heavenly and she swallowed with difficulty when she didn't stop her ministrations and instead kept placing tiny kisses up and down the length of her nape.

"Better?" she whispered against her nape, her warm breath caressing the skin.

Santana's nape erupted in goosebumps and she held onto the counter for support. Her knees were beginning to shake.

"Not yet," she whispered back.

Quinn kept kissing her nape lightly until Santana tilted her head, offering the side of her neck instead. The blonde didn't waste any time as her lips moved in that direction. Her fingers were now hooked through the loops of the snug jeans as she pressed her front into Santana's backside even more. Her reward was a tiny moan as she used her tongue to trace the tendons on Santana's neck.

"Feels good," the Latina praised.

"Want me to stop now?" Quinn asked her, wondering just what the hell they were doing.

"Do you _want_ to stop?" she countered.

Did _she want to stop_? she wondered. She'd never done anything like this and even if Santana was the niece of the building's maintenance man, she didn't know her. But then the ache already building between her legs was reminding her that because of the amount of traveling she had been doing for the past month, she hadn't gotten any sexual relief and she was suddenly craving the other woman with a fierceness that surprised her.

"_No_," she finally admitted.

Santana took this opportunity to turn around in her arms and their eyes locked and held. Cupping the back of her neck, Santana lowered Quinn's head towards hers, licking her lips lightly in anticipation.

"I don't want to stop either," she husked against her lips before gently sucking on the bottom one and running her tongue along its length.

Quinn whimpered at her actions and her knees buckled a little. Continuing the light assault on her lips, the Latina's hands started working on pulling Quinn's silk shirt out of her skirt before her fingers worked on undoing the buttons from the bottom up.

"_San_," Quinn whispered as her hips canted forward, seeking some sort of friction.

She wasn't sure what she was calling her name out for. She also couldn't believe just how turned on she was or the amount of arousal she could feel gathering between her folds.

"Mm?" she murmured against her lips as her hands parted the shirt aside and her fingers caressed the skin of her stomach.

Quinn moaned before pressing their lips firmly together, biting on Santana's bottom one before pushing her tongue inside of her warm mouth when it opened on a surprised gasp. Her hands moved across her shoulders and down her side, thumbs brushing the sides of Santana's breasts. The Latina pressed her hips harder against Quinn as the kiss grew in intensity. Their tongues dueled for dominance, neither wanting to give into the other one so easily. Santana's hands moved up and her fingers traced the edges of the silk bra making Quinn shiver in anticipation of more.

Breaking the kiss, Quinn stood there panting for a couple of seconds before speaking again. "Wait, stop," she surprised the other woman by saying.

Feeling dejected, the Latina stepped back immediately and lifted her hands in a sign of surrender. "I'm sorry."

"No, I didn't meant stop, _stop_," Quinn husked as she pulled Santana closer to her again by the loops of her jeans. "I just want to take your tool belt off. It's digging painfully into my hips."

Santana almost sagged with relief and watched as deft fingers worked on unbuckling her belt.

"Have you done this before?" she jested. "You seem to know exactly how to work it."

Quinn's husky laugh was the sexiest thing she had heard in a very long time and she couldn't help but grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she deadpanned as she dropped the offending item to the floor.

She pulled her closer again and wasted no time unbuttoning her jeans and lowering the zipper as her lips attached themselves to her neck.

"_Fuck_," Santana whispered wantonly as Quinn's fingers moved lower and cupped her through her soaked cotton boyshorts.

"Mm," Quinn moaned when she felt the heat and wetness accumulated there. "Glad to see I'm not the only one affected here."

Santana captured her lips in another searing kiss as she lowered her hands and her fingers grabbed onto the fabric of Quinn's skirt. Lifting it slowly over her pale legs, she made sure her short fingernails ran over the exposed skin. Once the skirt was pooling around Quinn's hips, she traced circles around the outside of her thighs, enjoying how the blonde's muscles trembled under the skin. Quinn pulled Santana's shirt upwards to reveal perfectly sculpted abs and her mouth literally watered at the sight.

Not giving her a chance to gain the upper hand, Quinn dropped to her knees and her tongue darted out to lick from the elastic edge of the boyshorts to Santana's bellybutton. She continued to trace her abs with the wet muscle as Santana tilted her head back and her fingers buried themselves in Quinn's short tresses, undoing her hair do and letting her hair spill free. Grabbing the waistband of the jeans and the boyshorts, Quinn pulled down exposing more tanned skin and a small tattoo of two sparrows on her left hip seemingly flying towards each other. Her tongue traced the prominent hipbones and tattoo before she nipped at the skin, eliciting a loud moan from the Latina.

"Do you like that?" she husked.

"_Si_," she moaned back. "Don't stop."

"Don't intend to."

Knowing that what she was doing was pleasing Santana, Quinn kept kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling on the skin as she kept pushing her garments down. She groaned a little and licked her lips in anticipation when she noticed the wax job that left only a thin line of perfectly trimmed hair. This line led the way to folds that were already glistening with liquid arousal. She pressed the tip of her nose against it and nuzzled it before tracing it with her tongue as well.

Santana's moan echoed around the kitchen as her fingers clenched and unclenched around wisps of silky, blonde hair. "_Quinn_," she whispered with desperation.

The blonde answered by lowering her jeans and boyshorts until they were pooling around Santana's boots. Using her fingers, she spread Santana's lower lips open before blowing softly against the swollen bud she found nestled there.

"So _wet_," she murmured.

"Please, stop _teasing_, woman," Santana pleaded as her hips canted forward again.

Taking pity on her, Quinn closed the remaining distance between them and ran the flat of her tongue over the distended skin, groaning as the Latina's taste exploded in her mouth. It was sweet and tangy and addictive. Her hands clutched at Santana's ass as she buried her face between her legs, her tongue working her clit with abandon.

"Ay, Dios mio," Santana cried out as her fingers tightened in Quinn's hair, pulling the blonde even closer to her burning center. "Don't stop, please," she pleaded hoarsely.

Quinn had no intention of stopping, even if the position was a little awkward since she hadn't removed Santana's jeans fully because of her boots. She hadn't wanted to waste the time untying them, after all. So she made do with what she had and made sure to concentrate on her clit. Moving one of her hands away from Santana's delectable ass, she teased the inside of her thigh before moving upwards. She traced her soaked opening with her middle and index fingers before slowly sliding them inside. She didn't stop until her fingers were buried fully inside of the Latina and she was gratified when her muscles clenched against her digits.

"_Holy fuck_," Santana gasped as she was filled and stretched, Quinn's fingers adding to the pleasure she was already feeling.

Quinn started out slow, fingers pulling out almost completely before being pushed back in a little harder and faster each time. Her tongue moved relentlessly over the swollen nub as she sucked it into her mouth. She nipped at the hood and soothed it with her warm tongue. Santana voiced her approval with gasps and a string of curse words in Spanish.

"So close," she sobbed as her hips moved in rhythm with the tormenting tongue and the nimble fingers that were making her feel like lava was running through her veins.

She chanced a look down at the blonde and as if sensing her, she looked up and winked saucily at her, the pupils of her hazel eyes blown. One more nip and a swift lick later and Santana's world exploded. She threw her head back, eyes tightly shut as her fingers pulled at Quinn's hair. Her orgasm had hit unexpectedly and harder than she had anticipated. Had she not been pinned against the cabinet, her legs would have given out on her.

Quinn watched in fascination as the Latina came and she kept her tongue and fingers moving a little longer to prolong her pleasure before giving her one last lick and leaving a trail of kissed up her torso until she reached her mouth. Planting a wet kiss on her parted lips, Quinn wrapped her arms around the Latina until she calmed down.

"Madre de Dios, that was fucking incredible," she murmured against her shoulder.

Quinn chuckled. "How's your head feeling?"

"I think you cured me," she jested.

Before Quinn could reply, Santana wrapped her arms around her waist and turned them around so Quinn was now pressed against the cabinet. Lifting her, she sat her on the counter and settled between her legs before unclasping the front fastener of her bra and pushing the cups aside. Not wasting any precious time, her mouth covered one of her nipples while her fingers moved between her legs. Pushing the matching panties aside, she ran her fingers through her soaked and swollen folds teasingly.

Quinn's hands rested behind her on the counter top for support, her head thrown back as Santana played her body like it was a finely crafted violin. She couldn't suppress the little gasps and whimpers that escaped her mouth as Santana devoured her breasts, giving each equal attention while her lithe fingers teased around her opening or pinched her clit lightly.

"San, please," she begged, knowing it wouldn't take the other woman long to bring her to climax. She was too far gone already and she couldn't find it in herself to give a damn.

Kissing her way up Quinn's neck, Santana nipped at the lobe of her ear before sucking on it softly, causing goosebumps to erupt all over Quinn's body.

"Will you let me _eat_ you?" she husked into her ear.

Quinn's answering moan was all the answer she needed as she moved down again and removed her hand from in-between her legs. Grabbing the waistband of her panties, she started tugging them down when Quinn lifted her hips in order to help. Lowering herself to her knees, Santana spread Quinn's legs further apart. She took a moment to just stare at the glistening and swollen pink skin, her mouth watering at the sight.

"So beautiful," she murmured absently as she moved forward and buried her face between the blonde's legs.

Quinn's moan was long and low, her legs spreading wantonly to give Santana more room. Careful not to touch the back of her head, she rested one of her hands on the side of it, fingers burying in Santana's hair to ground herself somehow. She was going at her like a starving woman, her tongue's movements bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

"Oh, gods," she murmured before she felt her body tightening and her legs started trembling. "_Please_," she managed to gasp.

Knowing she was close, Santana's mouth covered her clit and sucked hard on it, the tip of her tongue batting at it in rapid fashion. Her fingers found her entrance and without warning she was filling Quinn. The blonde's hips lifted as she cried out, her orgasm ripping through her fast and hard, leaving her panting and breathless. Santana helped her ride it out for a bit before moving her head back and looking up at her.

She stood up and settled between her legs again, leaving her fingers buried deeply inside of Quinn. The blonde opened her eyes and hazel orbs fell into dark pools that were shimmering with want still. Moving forward, she captured her lips in a slow kiss and she swallowed Quinn's moan when the blonde tasted herself on her lips. She started moving her fingers in and out of her again, curling and scissoring them to increase the pleasure, wanting to see the blonde come a second time.

"San," Quinn sobbed, fingers clenching against the front of her shirt. "I _can't_."

"Yes, you can," she countered softly. "Let me take care of you."

Quinn couldn't deny her so she rested her forehead on Santana's shoulder as her body responded to her touch. Twisting her hand, Santana used her thumb to circle Quinn's clit until it hardened again before the pace of her thrusts increased. Quinn moaned in appreciation as she wrapped her arms around Santana, keeping their bodies close. Seeking her mouth, she kissed her lustfully, as her hips lifted with every lunge of the Latina's hand. Heat started coiling inside of her and before she knew it, she was screaming Santana's name as she came harder than before, eyes rolling to the back of her head in pure, unadulterated pleasure.

"You're so damn sexy," Santana whispered in awe as she watched her.

Quinn moaned as Santana removed her fingers before wrapping her arms around her and just holding her close while the blonde's breathing returned to normal. Minutes passed and neither moved, content for the moment to just rest in each other's warmth.

After a while, Santana pulled away from their embrace to pull her boyshorts and jeans back up, but she didn't bother with zipping or buttoning them up and returned to her previous position. Cupping the blonde's face delicately, she smiled at her before placing a few quick kisses against her swollen lips.

"Hi, baby," she whispered against her lips. "Welcome home."

Quinn's husky laugh broke free from her lips as she pulled Santana closer to her. "Had I known the sort of welcome I would get, I would have come home sooner!"

"Well, I knew you'd be here before me tonight, so I figured we could indulge in one of your many fantasies."

"You look beyond sexy in work boots and a tool belt, darling," she told her wife of five years. "You have no idea how glad I am you did this for us!".

"Oh, I think I do! The neighbors might have an inkling as well," she joked before pecking her lips again.

"Oh my God! We really should consider soundproofing this apartment, baby. Tony might be able to help with that."

Santana laughed. "Uncle Tony would be happy to do so. He's heard the complaints before and can't help but tease me about it."

Quinn took a moment to just look at her. "I missed you so much," she finally said. "I hate being away from you for so long."

"I miss you, too. I don't sleep well unless you're here."

Biting her lip for a moment, she looked away. Santana knew her too well. Cupping her cheek, she made the blonde look at her again.

"What is it, mi amor?"

"Remember when we talked about me opening my own practice?"

"Mmhmm. So we could start thinking about raising a family and you didn't have to travel as much."

"Do you think now would be a good time? I have a lot of clients that would probably follow me if I left the firm."

"And I'm doing great at my job so I could easily support us until your office is up and running."

Quinn's smile was radiant. "Are we really ready to take that next step?"

"A little blonde-haired, hazel-eyed baby running around? I'm more than ready, sweetheart."

Quinn little shout of joy made Santana laugh. "As soon as this case I'm working on is over, I'm turning in my resignation!"

Santana's answer was in the form of a long and languid kiss. Picking her up from the counter easily, she waited until Quinn wrapped her long legs around her waist before walking in the direction of their bedroom.

"What about the food, baby?"

"It will keep for a few more hours. Now I just need to make love to my wife."

"Oh, I love the way you think, lover."


End file.
